


Wanna Bet?

by sassy_dae



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, just daesung going down on seunghyun, the boys betting on stupid stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_dae/pseuds/sassy_dae
Summary: “Oh, I bet he’ll bethrilledto know he needs to be here anytime before 5PM,” Daesung laughs.“Want to bet when he’ll show up?” Jiyong offers. “$100 each, pot goes to whomever is closest by 15 minutes?"“You know he’s going to win,”  Youngbae says.  “Daesung can get hyung to doanything."How Daesung persuades Seunghyun to make it to the studio on time and win the bet.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kang Daesung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Wanna Bet?

**Author's Note:**

> A lot like my last story, [Cup of Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309630), this one I found while cleaning out my folders. 
> 
> This was part of an unfinished multi-chapter story that I don't think I'll ever finish. I started it many years ago and I don't remember where I was going with it, and seems too daunting to even try. But this bit seemed like it could stand on it's own, so here it is! Enjoy!

“If I’m done for today, I’ll be heading out,” Daesung says as he stands from the couch in the recording studio, stretching his arms up above his head. He leans down to pick up his overnight bag and starts making his way to the door, waving at Youngbae through the booth’s window.

“Can you wait a second? I wanted to go over that last part again once Youngbae is done,” Jiyong throws him a look over his shoulder. 

Daesung sighs, setting his bag back down and taking up the empty seat next to Jiyong. He can never deny his hyung and leader anything, especially when it comes to the group. “Alright. Though you know how he gets when I’m late. And I’m already,” he looks over to the clock on the wall that reads 10PM, “—2 hours late. So if he starts getting whiny, I’m blaming you.”

“He can forgive you for spending some time with your favorite hyung,” Jiyong smirks, dismissing the concern. He knows how livid Seunghyun would get at the comment and giggles to himself, ignoring the poignant look Daesung throws his way. “Better yet, tell him that for all his complaining he can come early tomorrow with you to finish recording his part. He left this afternoon without finishing his lyrics. Tsk.”

“Oh, I bet he’ll be _thrilled_ to know he needs to be here anytime before 5PM,” Daesung laughs, shoulders shaking a bit. He goes over the lyrics one more time as Jiyong takes Youngbae through his part until it’s perfect. Nothing less than perfect is acceptable to Kwon Jiyong. 

“Want to bet when he’ll show up?” Jiyong says as he gives Youngbae the thumbs up. Daesung makes his way to the recording booth, patting Youngbae on the back as they cross paths. 

“How much?” Youngbae asks, rubbing his hands greedily. He normally wouldn’t want to participate in such things, but takes any chance he can get to tease his eldest hyung. 

“$100 each, pot goes to whomever is closest by 15 minutes,” Jiyong decides. It’s a tight window for a lot of money, but why not make it _fun_?

“Make it $250 each and closest by 5 minutes,” Daesung counters into the microphone as he adjusts his headphones. “There’s a new limited edition ‘Star Wars’ Lego set I have my eyes on.”

“Bold move, Kang Daesung. And cocky. I like that. Deal.” He gives Daesung the thumbs up, giving him a gummy smile. He replays Daesung’s part over, playing the backing vocals as Daesung’s strong voice echoes through the studio. 

“You know he’s going to win,” Youngbae says, swiveling in his chair. “He can get hyung to do _anything_."

“Probably, but I also know how difficult Seunghyun-hyung can be. It’s worth a shot,” Jiyong smiles, nodding along to Daesung’s singing. “Plus, it just means Daesung will have to work _extra hard_ tonight to get him to agree to an early recording time,” Jiyong snickers as Youngbae smacks him on the head. 

* * *

“You weren’t here when I got back! And you’re almost three hours late!” Seunghyun whines as he opens the door, meeting Daesung as he walks off the elevator. 

“How do you always know when I’m here? Do you have a sixth sense or do you have a tracker on me?”

“I might have a tracker on your car,” Seunghyun mumbles as Daesung gives him a look. After all these years, he still isn’t sure when his hyung is being serious. That’s the wonder of Choi Seunghyun—his mind works in strange ways. “Where were you anyway? I thought you were going to go to the gym then straight here.”

Daesung smiles at Seunghyun’s pout. He always expects Daesung to visit him straight away, forgetting that he has other obligations. 

“I stopped by the recording studio to say hi to Youngbae-hyung and Jiyong-hyung, which inevitably meant Jiyong-hyung wanted me to record some stuff at that exact moment. I couldn’t say no, sorry,” Daesung say sincerely. 

“Did you tell him you had plans and were late?” Seunghyun frowns as he impatiently watches Daesung stroll into his villa and gingerly take off his shoes. 

“Oh, he knew. He told me to turn off my phone because _someone_ was impatient and sent me five texts in a matter of 10 minutes starting at exactly 8PM saying ‘ _hurry up’, ‘where are you?’, ‘come over now!’, ‘why aren’t you here?’_ ” Daesung says, laughing breathlessly as he tries to imitate Seunghyun’s deep voice. 

Seunghyun playfully smacks his arm but laughs along. It’s true that he’s a _little_ needy and at times, he admits, starved for attention. But only Daesung’s attention. He waits until Daesung has stored his shoes away in his own designated cubby, but not a moment longer before pulling him in for a tight hug and firm kiss. 

Daesung instantly drops his duffle bag, not caring how it falls with a loud ‘thump’, the wine bottle he brought over clattering amongst his only clean clothes. He wraps his arms around Seunghyun’s neck, standing slightly on his toes so that he is on a more even height with Seunghyun. Daesung runs his tongue over Seunghyun’s lips, seeking permission to get a better taste, and Seunghyun complies. He’s _always_ willing to let Daesung in, anything for a sample of his plump lips. Seunghyun’s hands bury themselves into Daesung’s oversized sweater, the fabric soft and warm, but in the way. He pushes it up, palms grasping onto strong shoulder blades that flex under his touch. 

Daesung pushes up, their chest coming into perfect contact as his fingers curl into the base of Seunghyun’s neck, forcing a grunt from deep inside Seunghyun’s throat. He pushes Seunghyun back a couple of steps until he has him up against a wall, narrowly missing one of Seunghyun’s paintings. A hand travels down his back and cups his ass, gripping and squeezing. Daesung let’s out a soft moan, moving his mouth down Seunghyun’s jaw and to his neck, deciding that the pale smooth skin needs some attention.

“I missed you,” Seunghyun breathes out as he lets his head hit the wall behind him. His knees feel weak as Daesung works his body into a frenzy, a heat rising from the base of his spine and through his limbs, his toes curling inside his house slippers. 

“You saw me four days ago,” Daesung breathes into Seunghyun’s neck, barely a hum as he continues to nip and lick at the now bruised skin. He slowly and methodically moves his hands up and down Seunghyun’s sides, one finding his hip and holding him steady. 

“Anything more than one day is too many days,” Seunghyun says through a moan, Daesung’s hand having found his hardening cock, cupping it. 

“Then I should make sure you don’t feel too lonely,” Daesung purrs, sending shivers down Seunghyun’s spine. He drops to his knees, instantly kissing the wet spot forming on Seunghyun’s thin pajama bottoms. 

“ _Oh God_ ,” Seunghyun breathes out, completely aroused at the sight in front of him. Daesung is still fully dressed, but his hair is mussed and his lips plump. His eyes, though small, glint with a dark carnal need. He looks up at Seunghyun, his lips puckered as he mouths at the thickening cock through the now wet pants. Daesung moans, the faint taste of cum seeping through the fabric. Seunghyun whines a little, enjoying the show a bit too much. He has learned that Daesung loves giving, and that extends to their sexual relationship. And Seunghyun doesn’t particularly mind, but sometimes he wants to be the one on the giving end.

 _Though maybe not right now_ , as Daesung yanks Seunghyun’s bottoms down to his ankles. His dick springs into place, erect and leaking. Daesung smiles, thoroughly enjoying the fact that Seunghyun wasn’t wearing any underwear. _So ready for him_. 

“Well hello there. Seems like you’re well and ready to go,” Daesung says, his airy voice now raspy and full of want, his eyes growing big at the delectable sight. He gives the weeping cock a quick kiss, Seunghyun hissing from the contact.

“Don’t talk to my dick, please.”

“Why not? Little Seunghyun doesn’t seem to mind.”

“For fuck’s sake, don’t call it _Little Seunghyun._ There’s nothing _little_ about it.”

Daesung laughs, the hot breath tingling on Seunghyun exposed cock. _God_ , what a fucking tease. “Don’t worry, I didn’t mean to _offend_ ,” Daesung says, his hand closing around the now fully erect member. Seunghyun buries a hand in Daesung’s hair, encouraging yet demanding, whining a little even. He might be embarrassing himself, but he doesn’t _care_. 

“Aren’t you impatient~” Daesung sings before closing his lips around the head, running his tongue along the slit. Seunghyun’s head hits the wall once more, the pain not even registering as he’s pretty sure there is no blood left up there. 

“ _Fuck._ ”

Daesung smirks; he thoroughly enjoys having Seunghyun at his mercy. The way he tries to not thrash around or fuck his mouth, how his breath hitches in his throat and suddenly turns into a loud moan when he moves along the cock ever so slowly, tongue pressing up and down the thick vein the runs along the length. How he grips at Daesung’s hair, desperate but also not wanting to hurt him. 

It’s not necessarily about dominating, but having some _control._ Daesung controls the tempo, dictates just how much he wants to give, but never deprive. And Seunghyun lets him, hands him the keys to his pleasure and pain; gives him complete command. Because Daesung always keeps his promises, even if he does like a slow burn. He enjoys bringing Seunghyun to the brink until he thinks he will come then pulling back, wanting to extend the pleasure for as long as possible. It’s a power that is intoxicating as well as arousing. Daesung’s own cock twitches in his tight jeans, begging to be released. _But not yet._

He alternates between short, quick bobs on the head and long, strong sucks with lightly grazing teeth all the way down the shaft. The differences in sensation pushed Seunghyun closer and closer to the brink, words disappearing into nonsense, animalistic sounds bubbling from his throat. Daesung’s lips, plump and slick with saliva, can feel Seunghyun’s heavy pulse, the blood that rushes down to the member between his legs, calling to Daesung. 

Seunghyun doesn’t think he can stand on his feet for much longer, his legs feel weak, his whole body wanting to react— to thrust into those sweet lips, feel the tight warmth of his mouth and hit the back of his throat. But he restrains himself, letting Daesung go at his own pace. A pace he is _very_ _good_ at setting. He really can’t complain; how lucky is he that he has a gorgeous, caring, kind creature _on his knees_ pleasuring him?

“Daesung.”

Daesung smiles as he takes Seunghyun deep into his mouth, sucking as he fondles the constricted balls. He repeats it a few more times, knowing that Seunghyun is close. He can feel it, precum on his lips, cock twitching in his mouth, Seunghyun’s small involuntary thrusts. Daesung places a firm hand on Seunghyun’s angular hip, stills him so that he can finish working him; complete his masterpiece. 

“Seunghyun,” Daesung says, a murmur barely heard over the sound of saliva and wet lips. It’s too much for Seunghyun to handle, Daesung’s voice low and throaty, sounding thoroughly fucked even though he’s the one who’s been doing all the work. Strong hands gripping him, his pert ass sticking in up in the air, hips moving ever so slightly to get some friction in his jeans. It’s, it’s—

“Oh my _fucking God_ , Daesung, I’m going to—"

With one last hard suck, Seunghyun cums with a sudden cry. One hand diggs into soft brown hair as the other bangs the wall over his head, desperately trying to hold onto something as he convulses, hips rocking softly into those pillowy lips, cum filling Daesung’s mouth as he swallows every single drop. He drinks it up, like he’s been walking through a dry desert only to have found an oasis of water. 

Seunghyun slides down the wall, spent and collapsing into Daesung’s waiting arms. Daesung cradles Seunghyun to his chest, pushing his bangs back and placing a gentle kiss on the slightly sweaty forehead. The same sinful lips that sucked him dry now dote on him. Caring and giving, as always. 

Daesung hums, running a hand through Seunghyun’s hair as he regains his composure. He smiles, satisfied with himself and delighted in Seunghyun’s spent yet relaxed face. It’s a face with such pointed features—strong jawline, sharp cheekbones with bold eyebrows—that now seem soft, unguarded. It’s like a mask has been lifted and Daesung can see the real Seunghyun hiding behind the stoney face.

“That’s one hell of a hello,” Seunghyun says. He pulls Daesung closer, wanting to taste himself. Daesung complies, the tight feeling in his jeans only growing. 

“I guess I missed you too,” Daesung laughs, airy and bright. Seunghyun feels his heart hit his Adam’s apple, feeling lighter than air. He reaches for Daesung’s face, cupping the scrunched cheeks and resting their foreheads together. 

“Maybe next time, we can make it past the entryway,” Seunghyun says, gingerly standing up and tucking himself away. “I should go clean up. And I think you should come join me.” He pulls Daesung up to his feet, dragging him to the bathroom where he proceeds to remove the offending jeans.

* * *

Daesung wakes up with a heavy arm on his chest and legs tangled in his. Warm breathe fans across his cheek and fingers dig into his side. Some would say it’s suffocating, but it’s more like Seunghyun’s intense personality seeping through his dreams into reality, manifesting itself like a human blanket. A heavy blanket that traps Daesung to the bed, preventing him from turning off his alarm. Daesung tries to sit up but the limbs just tighten around him, holding him in place

“Hyung, I need to turn my alarm off.”

“Mmmm.”

“ _Seunghyun,_ we have to get ready for recording today, remember? Jiyong wants me there by 2PM,” Daesung tries to poke the heavy body on top of him. “You could come with me, I know you still need to finish up some lyrics. We could shower and get something to eat on the way, what do you say?”

“Mmmmm, no.”

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to leave now and eat alone,” Daesung sighs dramatically, running his only free hand up and down the arm around him. Seunghyun huffs into Daesung’s neck, tickling him a little. “And I have to go home later instead of coming here so I can pack for my trip to Japan. I’ll be gone for at least a week or two.” Daesung smiles to himself as he feels the cogs spinning in Seunghyun’s head. After a few moments, Seunghyun reluctantly sits up, robotically moving to the kitchen to start making coffee and tea for them both. ‘ _Coffee, need coffee. Caffeine. Daesungie,’_ are the only thoughts Seunghyun can muster to get himself going. Daesung stretches triumphantly, throwing the covers off and heading for a nice warm shower that will definitely loosen up his vocal chords.

Steam follows Daesung from the bathroom into the living room where he finds Seunghyun standing at the floor to ceiling window, coffee in hand.

“It’s a beautiful view.” 

Seunghyun turns to pull Daesung closer to him, smelling his freshly washed hair. _Citrus and peachy._

“Not as beautiful as you,” Seunghyun grins all dopey as Daesung rolls his eyes.

“You use that on everyone who comes here, don’t you?”

“Yes, because the only one I let in is _you._ ” 

“That’s because you live in a museum and don’t let anyone in,” Daesung teases. “Now go shower so we can go eat then head to the studio. Come on, go go go.” Daesung ushers a still sleepy Seunghyun to the bathroom, making sure to fill up his coffee mug again to give Seunghyun an extra boost of energy.

“Why are you so pushy?” Seunghyun grumbles. 

“Because we made a bet on when you’d show up, and I’m going to win,” Daesung deadpans. Seunghyun stops in his tracks, halfway undressed and turns to face Daesung who nonchalantly sips his green tea. One eyebrow arched high on his forehead, Seunghyun gives Daesung a deadly look.

“ _What_?”

“We made a bet that you wouldn’t arrive on time. Everyone put in $250, person closest by 5 minutes wins the pot, and I’m going to make sure I win,” Daesung smiles sweetly, placing a kiss on Seunghyun’s frown and smoothing out his wrinkled brow. It takes Seunghyun a second before he gives Daesung another raised eyebrow.

“No wonder you went down on me so quickly yesterday. You didn’t miss me, you were buttering me up!” Seunghyun grumbles accusingly. 

“Why can’t it be both?” Daesung smiles devilishly, cradling Seunghyun’s strong jaw in his hands before kissing him, tasting his too strong coffee. Seunghyun sighs into Daesung’s lips, finding it hard to be angry at him. Really, Seunghyun is putty in Daesung’s hands, let alone his lips and mouth. “If I win, I’ll take you to that nice sushi place you like, hm?” Daesung offers, placing one more kiss on Seunghyun’s cupid bow lips. Seunghyun doesn’t let Daesung pull away, biting down on his lower lip and pulling him closer. If he’s going to go along with this stupid thing, _at his own expense,_ he might as well get something out of it. 

“How about you hop back in the shower with me, we skip going out and just go straight to the YG cafeteria so we can win the bet?” Seunghyun murmurs, pulling on Daesung’s pants and already unbuckling his belt. Daesung laughs, the hearty chuckle that makes his shoulders bounce the way Seunghyun likes. Without a word, he follows Seunghyun into the bathroom pulling off his shirt. 

* * *

When Jiyong enters the studio at 2:30PM, he’s surprised to find not only Youngbae, but Daesung and Seunghyun waiting for him. Seunghyun gives him a cheeky smile, waving cutely from behind his phone. 

“Fuck, he did it,” Jiyong mutters in disbelief.

“They arrived at 2:00PM on the dot,” Youngbae says with a weary smile. “Daesung had bet 2:05PM, so he wins.” 

Daesung smiles his most innocent smile he can muster as Seunghyun takes his hand and kisses it reverently. Jiyong eyes them suspiciously while pulling out his wallet to see if he has enough cash. He counts out the bills and slaps it into Daesung’s outstretched hand, smiling slightly at Daesung’s brazen victory wiggles.

“I told you he could get hyung to do anything,” Youngbae sighs, watching Seunghyun fawn all over Daesung who just sits in his seat, quietly accepting it. Just a normal day for Kang Daesung, object of Choi Seunghyun’s affections. 

“He probably tricked him into doing it,” Jiyong sighs as he gets his laptop out, preparing for their recording session. “Or gave him a _very_ good time last night.” 

Seunghyun smiles widely, dimples popping into place, looking cocky as shit. “You could say that he was _very hungry_ when he arrived. Didn’t even make it into the _kitchen_ for his _snack,_ ” he suggests with wriggly eyebrows. Daesung smacks Seunghyun on the arm, tsking. 

Jiyong and Youngbae just stare at them before Jiyong extends his hand out to Youngbae, “You owe me $500.”

“YAH! Show your hyung some respect!” Seunghyun bolts from his seat, moving in to take the money from Youngbae’s hand. Daesung sighs, pocketing his money and going back to searching for new Lego sets. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi/follow me on tumblr [@sassy-dae](https://sassy-dae.tumblr.com) (main BigBang blog) or [@shining-moon-taeil](https://shining-moon-taeil.tumblr.com) (side NCT blog)


End file.
